creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lulu
Lucille-Tiffany Greatfeild or "Lulu" is a creepypasta character that appears in the story of the same name, "Lulu". She was once an innocent girl who went to a private school, and changes happen when she attended that school. Follow her story through being bullied, tricked, and losing her eyes. Origin Lucy was born of a Vietnamese woman and a Caucasian male. She had a love for books just like her parents and spent most of her childhood listening to stories her mother would read to her. Eventually her mother had fallen ill from cancer and died leaving Lucy with her father. She was very depressed and spent most of her young age consumed in the fantasy world of her father's library. When she turned fourteen her father was worried about her distant attitude and her cold nature. In hopes of bringing light back to his daughter he decided in enrolling her in a private academy for girls so she can work on her social skills around other females. Lucy didn't enjoy her time there at all. She had a more developed body than average girls her age in a time where developed bodies were the sight of ridicule. She did get some backlash from students there but she remained unfazed for the most part. Eventually the girl conducting the bully ring, named Julia, became obsessed with Lucy. The fact that Lucy wouldn't break no matter how many kids would hit her and make fun of her. Julia wanted nothing more than to see Lucy fall off her high horse. The obsession soon grew ridiculously unhealthy and she wound up drugging Lucy. She figured the only way she hadn't tried breaking her was sexually so she had to give it a try. Despite Lucy trying her hardest to keep herself being taken advantage of by Julia was the last straw. She ran from the school to the nearby woods. There she met a man who promised to make it all stop. To give her the vision she desired to understand. In her weak state she accepted the offer just so it all would stop. Unfortunately as the fog consumed her, her eyes were taken and replaced with an undying urge to remove the vision of others. Lucy's escape only trapped her in a never ending loop of her own torment and trying to recapture her own eyes. Though years had passed she did find solace in two people just as sad as her. Alex and Rodger (her adoptive brothers) had taken her into a home and fixed her up when they found her beaten and bloody from a human who escaped her grasp. Their relationship was rocky at first but as time went on she found they understood being trapped more than anyone. Appearance Lulu wears an old, tattered blue school uniform and has her hair into twintails with bangs that cover half her face. Her face doesn't have eyes, but when she open the place where she had eyes, all she has is empty eye sockets that blood starts to pour out of them which is the reason why we see blood where her eyes are suppose to be. She also appears to have various scars and bruises on her body, most notably her wrists, arms and a closed gash in her thigh. Personality As an innocent girl, she was shy but social. She loves making friends, but she trusted a lot of people who didn't want to be friends with her. When she got bullied, she was turning number and less happy. After she got 3 months of no school, she was too numb and was isolating herself. Now, she's happy again but ended up having trust issues. And as a murderer, Lulu can act very sweet when it comes to trying to reel victims in. However, she won't hesitate to use force when she feels provoked or has been put into a corner. Powers and Abilities Lulu isn't incredibly powerful, in terms of any magical or physical abilities. However, she is smart and is able to deceit her victims, able to put on a friendly façade in order to manipulate and trick her victims into falling directly into her trap. She also cannot age (but can still be killed). In open spaces she has the ability to pause time with the fog and use the fog to see. And she has slightly increased physical strength and speed from being turned into a supernatural being. Facts *Lulu was created by Chibi-Works *She likes reading (she reads books in braille), her brothers, playing with Lazari (another OC of the creator), making soup and collecting eyeballs. *She dislikes loud noises (simply because she cannot see where it is coming from), losing people she loves and being intimately touched by a woman. *She was born with Heterochromia (one blue eye, while the other was a light brown/hazel color). *She sees Lazari as a younger sister figure. *She has a hard time trusting females after what happened to her. *The "man" was Zalgo in disguise (this is obviously not canon to Zalgo). *Lulu is 14 years old physically, but she is 24 years old in via age. *Lulu measures at 5'4'' in height, with her weight being around 140lbs. *She's very friendly to certain people. *She is dating a man named Alfred. *Lulu is featured in the Creepypasta comic series, "I Eat Pasta For Breakfast". *Ben Drowned has a crush on her in the comic. *She can only see in fog, otherwise she is completely blind. Theme Song Mind Brand (English Cover) - JubyPhonic Videos Category:Female Category:Famous creepypastas Category:Supernatural Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic Category:Serial killer Category:Psychopath Category:In A Relationship Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Ageless